Hiérodule
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Sur Terre, les Cupidons ont pour mission de former les couples. Au Paradis, leur vocation est légèrement différente.


**Hiérodule**

Chez les humains, les Cupidons avaient pour mission de constituer les couples. Chez les anges, leur nom était associé à une tâche légèrement différente.

« Nous sommes chargés de répandre l'amour, ma petite perle. Si un ange vient à nous en nous demandant de l'amour, nous ne pouvons le refuser. »

Gail n'avait pas oublié les paroles de sa gardienne.

Depuis toute petite, elle savait leur véracité. C'était encodé dans sa grâce même, elle avait envie de venir en aide. Elle avait envie d'aimer, n'importe qui, le premier venu.

Chez les Cupidons, on pouvait certes trouver le grand amour. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'existait plus de place pour les autres.

Gail avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où sa gardienne avait partagé la couche d'un autre ange que celui qui lui avait donné trois enfants.

« Je suis un Cupidon, ma petite perle. Cela fait partie de notre mission. »

Gail n'éprouvait aucun dégoût à l'encontre des clients de sa génitrice. Ceux-ci étaient toujours polis avec elle, lui demandaient de ses nouvelles, lui faisaient des compliments sur sa tenue et ses bonnes manières, _tout le portrait de ta gardienne_.

Beaucoup de ces clients étaient célibataires, ou mécontents de leur partenaire du moment. Certains étaient tout à fait heureux en ménage, mais n'en venaient pas moins. Il y avait des Trônes, des Puissances, des Vertus et des Anges tout simples. La gardienne de Gail ne refusait jamais personne.

« Ce serait une hérésie. Est-ce que tu refuserais de l'eau à quelqu'un qui a soif ? »

Au fur et à mesure que Gail grandissait, se faisait femme, elle avait peu à peu saisi tout le poids de ce que signifiait être un Cupidon.

Les garçons venaient la voir pour qu'elle paraisse à leur bras le temps d'une soirée. Les filles venaient la voir pour qu'elle les prenne dans ses bras et compatisse à leurs malheurs. Tout le monde venait la voir pour lui réclamer une miette d'attention, d'affection.

Comment aurait-elle pu les envoyer promener ?

« Ce que beaucoup de gens recherchent chez nous, ma petite perle, ce n'est pas un coup d'un soir. C'est une présence. Quelqu'un qui soit là pour eux. »

Gail l'avait remarqué, la plupart de ceux et celles venant la voir avaient une tendance prononcée à lui parler de leurs problèmes. Alors qu'elle atteignait quinze ans, elle se retrouvait haussée au rang de thérapeute officieuse de l'Académie.

Oh, il y avait bien un thérapeute officiel au Paradis. Mais à qui était-ce plus facile de se confier pour un adolescent encombré de complexes, pas sûr de lui, encore mal à l'aise avec le monde adulte ?

L'apprentie Cupidon avait donc appris à écouter, elle avait appris les mots à dire pour rassurer, pour consoler, pour changer les idées de qui en avait besoin.

« Pour autant, tu ne dois pas te transformer en potiche. L'idiotie a son charme, mais qui crois-tu que cela intéresse à long terme ? »

Etre un Cupidon, cela exigeait un certain degré d'intelligence et de raffinement. Si quelques clients ne demandaient qu'une faveur au lit, d'autres – surtout les célibataires – aimaient faire « comme si », vous traitant comme leur partenaire officiel et non comme professionnel de l'amour et du sexe. Sans parler des clients qui voulaient de la compagnie pour un cocktail – ceux-là détestaient se retrouver avec un escort-boy ou une escort-girl incapable d'entretenir la conversation.

La gardienne de Gail était extrêmement réputée pour son élégance. Il était inimaginable que sa protégée lui fasse honte.

La jeune fille s'était donc appliquée à écouter conseils et règles, et le résultat avait été plus que probant. En fait, elle était considérée comme l'étoile montante de la nouvelle génération de Cupidons.

« Alma, ta protégée est véritablement une perle. Je te le dis tout net, ses futurs clients seront les plus chanceux de tous les Sept Cieux ! »

Gail avait perdu sa virginité à seize ans.

Il s'était agi d'un garçon, une Principauté. Pas du tout arrogant. Dix-huit ans. Il en était également à sa première fois, n'ayant jamais eu de petite amie. Il voulait qu'elle l'initie, pensant qu'avec une professionnelle, vouée par sa naissance à ces choses-là, l'acte serait moins terrifiant et plus simple.

Elle avait été très douce, très lente. Presque aussi effrayée que lui.

« Lorsque tu offriras ton corps à qui te l'auras demandé, fais-le avec amour. Regarde ton amant et vois-le pour ce qu'il est, et respecte ce que tu vois. L'acte charnel n'est à pas galvauder, il ne s'agit pas de se laver les mains ou de se moucher. »

Ça n'avait pas été très difficile de l'émoustiller, en dépit de sa timidité, il avait de l'ardeur dans les veines, il avait seulement besoin qu'on le révèle à lui-même. Et elle l'avait révélé, oh oui, elle l'avait fait.

A l'instant où leurs virginités respectives disparaissaient, Gail avait été projetée dans un océan d'étoiles radieuses, et lui aussi.

« Faire l'amour, ce n'est pas un acte anodin. Lorsque tu combles ton partenaire et que ton partenaire te comble… Vous dépassez le Septième Ciel. »

Tous les anges savaient qu'au-dessus du Septième Ciel se trouvait le Trône. Là où siégeait Dieu.

Lorsqu'elle avait joui pour la première fois, lorsqu'elle avait senti le premier de ses amants jouir à son tour, elle avait _senti_, oui, littéralement _senti _la présence du Créateur, dans la moiteur de la chambre, dans leur étreinte à tous les deux, Dieu était _là_.

Dieu était Amour. Il coulait de source qu'Il apparaisse au travers de l'acte d'amour suprême.

« Ma petite perle, si notre Seigneur se dévoile à cet instant, c'est parce qu'il est déjà en nous, et qu'en unissant nos corps nous le rendons à nouveau entier. Tu es Dieu, ton partenaire est Dieu également, et le brasier du désir est l'un des moyens de le découvrir… »

Hélas, les anges étaient aveugles. Ils ne voulaient pas comprendre que leur Père se trouvait constamment avec eux, les enveloppant de Sa présence.

Heureusement, Il leur avait laissé les clefs pour Le retrouver. L'amour en faisait partie, et c'était la clef que les Cupidons vénéraient par-dessus tout.

Qu'y avait-il de plus sublime que d'éveiller l'être qu'on chérissait à la vérité suprême ?

« L'amour a besoin d'être transmis pour que les êtres puissent voir ce qu'ils sont réellement. Et c'est pour cela que les Cupidons existent. »

Gail comprenait.

Pour l'instant, elle ne comptait que peu de clients, mais elle n'était que débutante. Plus le temps passerait, plus elle pourrait éveiller ceux qui le lui demanderaient.

Car chercher l'amour, c'était chercher Dieu. Et trouver l'amour, c'était trouver Dieu. Etre enfin entier, intègre, complet.

Aimer, c'était être enfin entier.


End file.
